winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 506/Script
The Power of Harmonix Intro/Recap Narrator: The Trix cursed Tecna's cell phone, which she had rigged up to find the Sirenix Book. Instead, she opened an evil forbidden tome and was transformed into a robot. But the Winx broke the spell, restored Tecna to herself, and found the Sirenix Book. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Aisha: Of course we should open it. Think of what we went through to get the Sirenix Book. Tecna: That's exactly what I am thinking of. Aisha: I think we should try it. *Aisha tries to open the book* Aisha: It's not opening. Tecna: Seriously? Aisha: Check it out. Tecna: Huh. Flora: Hey, you guys. Headmistress Faragonda wants to see us. Musa: And she wants us to bring the Sirenix Book. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Bloom: I thought you might remember this. *Bloom shows Sky a rose* Bloom: You gave it to me. You said it smells like a warm fire on a cold night or the first day of spring. You said it smells like happiness. You said it smells like me. Sky: Bloom? *Krystal suddenly appears* Krystal: Still trying to get Sky to remember? I've brought someone to help. Sky, this is Princess Diaspro. *Bloom gasps* Diaspro: Hello, Sky. Sky: Hello. I, um... Diaspro: I know. You've lost all your memories. Sky: But you know me? Diaspro: I've known you for years. We grew up together. Sky: So you can tell me about Eraklyon? Diaspro: Of course. It's my home, too. Sky: And my family... there's so much I want to know. Oh, sorry, Bloom. I'll see you later. Bloom: Oh. Sky: So Diaspro, my mom and dad, you know them, right? Bloom: Mmm. Stella: So his ex-fiancée returns. Bloom: Oh, Stella. Krystal: Talking with Diaspro is sure to help Sky regain his memory. Isn't it wonderful when she's here? Stella: Fantabulous. (to Bloom) Headmistress Faragonda wants to talk to us about the Sirenix Book... in her office. Bloom: Oh, of course. Sirenix. Stella: Later, Krystal. Scene: Headmistress Faragonda's Office Stella: Found her. Faragonda: Good, I'm glad you're all here. Now that you have found the Sirenix Book, you must consider what you wish to do next. Aisha: Open it, right? Right? Flora: But, but it could be dangerous. Tecna: The curse of Sirenix. Musa: And we don't understand what that means. Bloom: The Sirenix Curse left my sister, Daphne, a disembodied spirit. Aisha: But we need Sirenix powers to defeat Tritannus. Stella: '''And save the whole Magic Dimension. '''Bloom: So I say we open it. Faragonda: What ever you do, you must decide to do it together with one mind and one heart and you must know the dangers. Winx, if you fail the quest for Sirenix, you will all lose your powers forever. Winx: Oh no! Faragonda: You may not be able to open the Sirenix Book and begin the quest until you all agree. Bloom: Yes, Miss Faragonda. Faragonda: '''Now, today is the challenge of Graynor. All of the best fairies in the Magic Dimension will be there competing for the Boon of the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. I want you to represent Alfea. Will you do it Winx? '''Stella: Miss Faragonda, are you saying we're the best fairies in Alfea? Faragonda: Well Stella, you might say "If the Shoe fits". *All laugh* Scene: Graynor Flora: All the best faires in the Magic Dimension. Aisha: Look. Flora: It's the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. Ancestral Spirit of Nature: '''Fairies of the Magic Dimension, I welcome you to Graynor, Ancestral home of fairies. I give you a boon if you compete my challenge: Search the forest of Graynor, find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle... Lead her here. '''Girl in violet hair: Huh. That sounds pretty straight forward. Ancestral Spirit of Nature: Ah... the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle is elusive. She will only show herself to you if you are worthy. Musa: Wow Stella: I'll say. Aisha: So how do we get started? Tecna: Well, the Ancestral Spirit of Nature said to search the forest of Graynor. Musa: That's a lot of ground to cover. Bloom: Let's split up. Half of us should search the mountains and half of us around the river. Tritannus: Excellent. The Winx will be easy pickets for the Trix with the new powers I gave them. Scene: Graynor's Forest Girl with purple hair: Nomie, my detection spell will lead us straight to the Creature. Stella: Well, would you look at that. Tecna: It's highly unlike that the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle could be found with a simple detection spell. But if she makes a footprint... I'll find it. Let's keep going. Girl in violet hair: Let's follow them. *The 3 unnamed fairies follows Stella, Tecna and Musa* Stella: If I've known we've be hiking, I wouldn't have worn heels. Musa: C'mon Stella. We're always wear heels. Stella: Tecna, can we take a break? Tecna: We have to keep going. Stella: Tecna, I'm dying here. You don't even care! Tecna: But I do care, I care a lot! Stella: Tecna, I was just kidding. Tecna: Sorry if I seem cold. In home on Zenith, people don't show emotions. But after what happened to the Magic Archives... Musa: Oh Tecna, you can't blame yourself for that. Tecna: I turned into a robot, how can you even trust me!? Stella: '''We trust you Tecna, '''Musa: '''with our lives, if we have too. *The three hug* '''Stella: Now, let's go find that Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. *Musa sings with her Opera voice* Stella: I didn't know you can do that. Musa: My mother taught me. She would love to see Graynor. Tecna: You don't talk about her much. Musa: Well, maybe I'll start. Scene: Graynor's River Flora: I can't help thinking about the Sirenix curse... we could lose our powers. Bloom: It is scary. Aisha: But if we don't open the book, if we don't even try to be Sirenix fairies... Flora: Then with our current powers, we'll never be able to defeat Tritannus. Bloom: If we complete the quest, maybe we can break the Sirenix curse... maybe we can... Aisha: ... Help your sister, Daphne. Bloom: ... Protect your planet, Andros. Flora: I finally get it, and I thought of something. These enchanted strawberries will attract magical creatures. Aisha: Do you think that's it? Flora: Excuse me, are you the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle? Bloom: It doesn't look very friendly. Flora: '''Uh... Watch out '''Icy: I don't think it likes you. Aisha: The Trix! Bloom: '''Transform! '''Bloom: Winx Transform! Magic Winx, Believix! *Believix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *End of transformation* Bloom: Dragon Heart! Aisha: Andros Hurricane! Flora: Spring Ring! *The Creature attacks Flora* Stormy: Wow! One down. Icy: See? Tritannus did really boost our powers. So, let's do something nice for him. Darcy: Find the Rainbow Creature and destroy it so those fairies can't have it? Icy: You've read my mind. Aisha: Morphix Staff! Bloom: Fire Arrow! Bloom: Okay, girls, all together now. Aisha: Andros Hurricane! Flora: Autumn Wind! Bloom: Dragon Heart! That was one mean kitty. Flora: Bye bye. Aisha: We can't let the Trix find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. Bloom: Flora, use your powers. The trees can tell us which way they went. Flora: Voice of the Forest. The trees are scared of the Trix, but they showed me the way. Let's go! Scene: Graynor's Forest Fairy #1: The rainbow creature. Come on, we can get it. Stella: Hey their going for it. Tecna: I don't think that's the creature. *A horse appears* Musa: Oh man. Stella: That's not the rainbow creature. That's the rainbow creature. Fairy #1: You scared her. Icy: Actually I think were the scary ones here. *The Trix laugh, the fairy #1 attacks Icy* Icy: Hey! Big mistake. Stormy: Hey ah! What? Stella: Not so much Stormy. Stormy: Like that's going to stop me. Stella: Oh. Well than maybe this will. Solar Storm! Icy: Well that was weak. Sisters let's get them. Musa: Sonic Screen! Stella: Hold on Musa. Sirius Shield! Tecna: Wait, where's Darcy? Darcy: Surprise fairies. Ha *Darcy attacks the three, Musa, Tecna, and Stella accidentally bumped on the horse and it nearly fell off the cliff* Darcy: Nice. Icy: Oh, look at that poor old thing. I think I'll give it a push. Bloom: Hey Trix! Fight something you can fight back. Fire Arrow! Aisha: Morphix Wave! Flora: Autumn Wind! *The Trix laugh* Flora: They're so strong. Stormy: I can't believe they think can beat us. Icy: Well, look at it this way. *Icy attacks Aisha* Stormy: They can't. Aisha: Woah! Bloom: We've got to protect the others. Aisha: We can't let the Trix hurt them. *The horse falls* Bloom: Dragon Wing! *Bloom catches the horse* Bloom: Stay there! Aisha: Morphix Net! Darcy: Shadow Hand! Bloom: Flora! Gotcha! Stormy: Oh yeah. *Stormy attacks Aisha, Icy breaks out of the net* Icy: Icicle Barrage! How about that, fairies? Bloom: We can't give up! Aisha: Never! Icy: Sisters, let's finish them off. Bloom: Get ready! Unsure if Bloom actually said this line *The horse runs between the Winx and the Trix and transforms into it's true form* Bloom: The Creature of the Rainbow Mantle! *The Creature frees the Winx* Icy: Destroy it. *The Creature defends back and the Trix fly away. Also the Winx are heal.* Stella: Hmmm. Bloom: Oh. *Creature of the Rainbow Mantle similes and make noises while Bloom pats the neck.* Scene: Graynor Coming soon.... Scene: The Winx's Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Underwater of Andros's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: The Winx's Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Lake Roccaluce Coming soon... Scene: Alfea's Simulator Room Coming soon... Scene: Above the Cove of Shimmering Shell Cave Coming soon.... Scene: Underwater Coming soon.... Ending '''Narrator: '''The Winx begin there quest for Sirenix, with the help of new friends. They search the treasure of underwater of abyss for the gem of self-confidence. While on Earth, the Trix finds new ways to pollute oceans and make Tritannus stronger. Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 5 scripts Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club